


keeps me warm

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Future Fic, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Pillow Talk, Snowed In, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: When Clary woke up, she and Izzy were clinging to each other, shivering despite the two blankets they were sleeping under. She tried to decide if it would be worth exiting the relative warmth of their nest to get another blanket.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furyofthetimelords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthetimelords/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Lore! I hope you enjoy this :)

When Clary woke up, she and Izzy were clinging to each other, shivering despite the two blankets they were sleeping under. She tried to decide if it would be worth exiting the relative warmth of their nest to get another blanket.

Izzy shifted against her and ended up pressing her cold face into the crook of Clary's neck. Although she wanted to pretend that she was stronger, she immediately jerked away, ending up flailing out if bed and knocked onto the floor. It was fucking _freezing_.

"Are you okay?" Izzy mumbled—or at least, Clary guessed that's what she was saying. At best, the sentence was half-formed.

"I'm okay," she confirmed, and tried to pretend she wasn't violently shaking in the cold. But, she was up. So she sighed and walked over to her dresser. Maybe she could just put on another layer of pajamas, and that would be enough.

The snow had started falling in earnest three days before, which had been fine with Clary. It meant she got Izzy all to herself on Christmas. Not that she didn't love visiting Alec and Jace—it was just that she liked—loved—spending time with Izzy and Izzy alone. So when the airline had called to advise them that their flight had been cancelled, she hadn't minded at all.

But then the snow hadn't stopped, and their old apartment building's heater hadn't been able to keep up with the low temperatures. And although she'd stuffed spare cloth into all the windows and doorways, Clary was _positive_ there were still drafts blowing through the rooms. She was able to tug another pair of pants on, with some maneuvering, but there wasn't another shirt she could fit over the on she was wearing. Still not warm enough, she shuffled out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

The thermostat was set, responsibly, at 68. She decided that she didn't mind the higher bill and turned the heat up to 72. The heater rattled to life, but the initial blast of air was still cold. It would warm up in a few minutes, but in the meantime, she started shuffling again.

Simon had left a hoodie tossed over the back of their couch and she put it on over her shirt. She grabbed the blanket next to it, too. It was mostly for decoration, too small to even cover her full body, but she'd take anything she could get at the point.

Izzy was sitting up by the time she shuffled her way back into the room. "Hi," she said. She'd pulled the blankets tightly around herself, a mimicry of a cocoon that Clary found oddly adorable. "Are you back?"

"With reinforcements," Clary said with a smile. She was already feeling a bit warmer thanks to the clothes and the heater, but more warmth would be ideal. She climbed onto the bed and tugged on the blankets until Izzy wrapped her cocoon around her too. They laid down side by side, carefully tangling limbs for optimal warmth and comfort. Izzy's arm ended up curled under Clary's head, her other hand curling around Clary's hip. Clary had one arm tucked between them, while the other one wrapped around Izzy's waist.

"How very generous of Simon to leave his clothes here," Izzy commented.

Clary nodded, trying in vain to tangle closer to Izzy's warmth. She kissed Izzy once, mouth closed. She was always mindful of her own morning breath, as much as she didn't mind Izzy's and as much as Izzy claimed that the smell didn't ever bother her. Anyway, saliva seemed like a bad element to add to their already cold cuddle pile.

Like she was reading her mind, Izzy pulled the blankets over their head. Their breath mixed, warming the space slowly.

It was easy to slip back into a half-awake state after that. Their small pocket of warmth was finally the perfect temperature for napping.

At the same time...

Clary had to work to do it, but she poked Izzy's boob. It would have been sexier to cup it...but she could only move her hand so much.

Izzy opened her eyes and looked at her with amusement. "Already feeling that hot?" she teased. Apparently, she understood Clary's intent. Even so, the hand resting on her hip tightened and then moved to rest on her ass. "Not that I'm complaining..."

Clary sighed softly as Izzy rolled them so she was pressed on top of her. The blankets shifted dangerously, but her body was so _warm_ , pressing down on her, that Clary couldn't bring herself to mind.

"We should keep our clothes on, though," Izzy mused. "It's too cold to do anything else." She slid a cold hand under Clary's shirt and hoodie combo.

Clary shivered for more than one reason. "It's Christmas," she mumbled. "You should open up your present."

Izzy actually stopped moving at that, the finger which had been circling Clary's nipple going still. She laughed down at Clary. "Is there an actual present or are you making a 'sexy pun'?" She didn't have to make the air quotes for Clary to know they were there.

Still, she smiled up at her. "I don't know why that surprises you, when Simon has been my best friend for years."

"Okay," she laughed. "But my clothes are staying on. You can freeze on your own." She started kissing Clary with a bit more earnest then, insistent and warm. She opened her mouth, and Clary let herself get lost in it—or tried to. She wondered how awful her mouth tasted, a little distracted until Izzy pinched her nipple and she forgot to worry.

Clary slid her hands under Izzy's shirt. She could tell from how warm Izzy's back felt under her fingers that her hands must be like ice on her back, but Izzy just shivered and hummed against her mouth. She started running her fingernails gently up and down Izzy's back, the way she knew she liked it. There was heat stirring in her belly, which really made the room feel a lot warmer. She knew she might regret it as soon as they were done, but she started wiggling out of Simon's hoodie. She wanted to be closer to Izzy, anyway.

"So since you're my present," Izzy murmured, leaning up so Clary could get the hoodie off. "Does that mean we can do whatever I want?" She was teasing, of course. More often than not, they wanted the same things, both perhaps too willing to experiment in bed.

"Always," Clary said, and she hoped that Izzy knew she didn't mean just sexually. She was hers fully— _forever_. "Although—it's truly cold in this room. Maybe nothing that will require us to leave this bed?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she promised. "No, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to be inside you."

Clary's mouth went dry and she nodded silently. Sometimes the simplest things were so... _enticing_. She wondered if she would be allowed to curl fingers into Izzy, too, and she wanted to ask, but all she could do was gasp as Izzy slipped her hand into Clary's pants and pressed a finger slowly over her clit. "Fuck," she whispered.

Izzy laughed. "You can touch me, too," she said, and Clary wasted no time before grabbing hold of Izzy's ass and pulling her closer.

They ended up rolling back on their sides, Clary's sweatpants pushed down to her thighs so Izzy could more easily drag her finger over her clit, excruciatingly slow, while Clary teased one of Izzy's nipples and just cupped her cunt, not moving yet—just touching the warmth.

Izzy's finger slid through her folds, ever so gently pressing against her entrance in question.

"Not yet," Clary answered, and then busied herself by rucking Izzy's shirt up until she could get her mouth on her breast. She kept teasing the other nipple gently, though with a little more earnest than before. Every moment with Izzy felt so good, and all she wanted to do was return the favor.

Izzy gasped as when Clary softly bit her nipple. Her hips stuttered against Clary's hand, causing her middle finger to slip between her folds. "Please," she murmured.

Clary was all too happy to oblige. She could spend lifetimes focusing on Izzy and making her feel good, and it wouldn't be enough. They matched each others movements, rubbing in slow circles that gradually sped up, until Izzy was crying out, perhaps overstimulated by the attention on her breasts and her clit.

It was enough that Clary finally felt ready for Izzy to press inside, so she nudge her hips forward, moaning softly as she felt Izzy's finger slip through her folds. "You can," she said. She continued to rub Izzy's clit lazily, gently, just enough to keep her warm. Izzy usually only came once, but liked being touched after, brought back to the edge but not quite pushed over. 

This time, when Izzy's finger pressed against her entrance, it slid in easily, slick and open. "Fuck," Izzy said, and sighed. "You feel so..." She didn't finish the sentence as she slowly rubbed the soft pad of her finger over her walls, until she found the spot that made Clary moan louder. 

"Isabelle," she sighed, wanting this and so much more. "Please." 

She smiled in reply. "Okay, _Clarissa_." 

Izzy changed the angle of her hand so she could rub her clit in time with the rubbing of her g-spot. 

Clary could feel her own rubbing getting more and more irregular. It was hard to keep a pattern when Izzy was taking her apart with a single hand. She ended up panting against Izzy's breast as her finger pumped into her.

Her orgasm hit faster than she expected, but god, it felt so right. Izzy was still so close that she could feel her breath on her face, just as sharp and harsh as her own. Clary wanted to clamp her thighs shut and keep Izzy pressed inside her forever, not even moving, just—close. 

She didn't, though, electing instead to pull her pants up and get closer to her, tangling their legs again. The blankets had been jostled slightly, but it wasn't too hard to adjust them and stay under them at the same time. "I love you," she said, and kissed Izzy's neck. 

"I love you, too," Izzy promised, and tucked her head over Clary's. "I hate the cold, but this is so much better than dealing with my mother."

Clary laughed, but had to admit that it was true. She avoided even thinking about Maryse for the most part. She'd hated her when she'd dated Jace and loathed her now that she and Izzy were dating. It probably infuriated her that the two of them were at home in their small apartment, fucking in their own bed instead of feigning politeness at the breakfast table. Because Maryse had a _breakfast_ _table_ —and a lunch table, _and_ a dinner table. 

"It is a disappointment that I won't be able to see what interesting gift you picked out for her," Clary said, chuckling. 

Izzy shrugged. "I got her a book."

"Seriously?" Clary leaned back to look up at her doubtfully. It seemed like Maryse was being let off too easily.

"Well," Izzy smiled, mischief slipping onto her face easily. "I may have wrapped it inside a box for a vibrator."

She snorted. "God, I love you." She curled one of her legs around Izzy's thigh, pulling her closer in the process. "I didn't get her anything. I figure I'd grab something at the airport. Like... a candle. But a fancy on that connects to the wifi or something.”

“Very impersonal,” Izzy said. “I love it.” 

They were quiet for a while after that, Clary clinging to Izzy as long as it was comfortable. Under the blankets, things were considerably warmer than they’d been when she’d woke up, and she entertained the idea of sleeping through Christmas. It didn’t sound so bad, cuddled up to her girlfriend, come still drying under her fingernails and the air outside of their nest slowly warming. She thought about the ring, wrapped in a box under the tree. She knew it was corny but...Izzy always seemed to like when she was corny. 

But that could wait. For now, she pressed a kiss to Izzy’s collarbone and settled in for a nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> In trying to find another word for "g-spot" I found out it stands for grafenburg spot. Do what you will with that info.


End file.
